Killer
by Nano1012
Summary: Sora stumbles upon a beautiful red head, what will occur, and why does he casually seem to stumble upon her? KairiXSora AU. Review Please. Love Nano1012


Killer  
**A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, not do I own the song that inspired this fix; Assassin by John Mayer. Please Review; every author needs a little review on at least one story or one chapter out of an entire story. The characters are a bit OOC. AU**

_I don't need information on my victims; I just go in for the kill._ The light browned man thought as a manila colored folder was tossed to him across an oversized mahogany desk. As he opened the folder, a striking woman with dark red hair; almost brunette, in a snap of a photo was paper clipped to the corner. Not very focused, but he could see the flash of blue in her irises.

The images were the only information he took from any assignment. He immediately threw back the folder, stood quietly, and exited the office.

His black leather jacket squeaked slightly, and his comfortable jeans enhanced his youth. He was no longer a very frivolous youth, but he still lived in luxury.

The woman, in retrospect, was rather different; she was quiet and boisterous at the same time. Her mood played a big part in her actions. She worked on her own, in stylish simplicity. Rather opposite of the spiked brown haired man who was not as frugal as she. Her simple studio apartment was all she needed; it was aged, but held character in its colonial style. The best part was the dark rococo mantelpiece above the small hearth. It brought warmth and peace in all of its exaggerated beauty.

In the dead of night, both decided to take a walk, along a brightly lit park in the center of a busy city. Passageways aligned with fluffy trees and cherry blossoms were illuminated by the lanterns and mini white LEDs.

She merely scanned her surroundings to become accustomed to her new city.

The man casually watched her from afar, admiring the lights and made eye contact across the way.  
Both of their lapis eyes looked over one another in a flirtatious manner. His eyes scanned her small frame that obviously had strength behind the beauty. Her tan skin was brightened by the lighting, while her shorts ended mid thigh. Her light pink tank top and cream cardigan added to her cuteness. Her hair was neatly tied to her left, draping across the front of her left shoulder. One ear bud was lodged in her right ear as she moved slightly to the rhythm of John Mayer. Her small smile was killer on its own. In return he gave her his bright crooked smile. He would simply take her heart, and be finished with it in a few days, if not less. He thought women were easiest, they were seduced so easily. The right words and body language got the job done much faster than the impulsive male assignments.

As they inched towards one another, she had removed her ear bud to tie it around her mp3 and place it into her short's back pocket.

He spoke first with ease and confidence, "Hey. What may your name be, flower?"  
A light blush crossed her flawless face, "Kairi. Yours?"

"Sora." as a gentleman he removed his hand from his pocket and held it open to her for a handshake.  
Almost immediately Kairi took his warm hand and felt the strength of his well built body beneath his clothing. She could only imagine his beauty. "Nice name. It matches your eyes."

He chuckled," Thank you, the ocean itself has to battle with your own. Why may you be out here so late at night?"

"I just moved here, so I wanted to explore without running into too many people." she replied sweetly.

"Ahh. Perhaps I could show you around tomorrow, or take you out to eat?" he inquired.

"I'd like that, thanks. Here's my number." she handed him a scribbled note with numbers and a little strawberry doodle in the corner.

He reached out to grasp the small paper as he shoved it into his jacket pocket. "I'll call you tomorrow then, Kairi."

She blushed when his name easily melted off of his precious lips, she licked her own lips on anticipation, yet she knew a kiss wouldn't happen on the first meeting.

Sora thought she was a simple new girl who would trust anybody. But that was fine, as it only made less work for him.

The next night he called her around 7 to arrange dinner plans at a ritzy restaurant deep in the city. She dressed right for the occasion in silver stilettos and a flattering pink strapless mini dress with a white shawl across her shoulders.

He wore a white silk shirt, a silver tie and black dress pants with shiny dress shoes. He pulled out her chair, and she was quick to take it as he pushed her back in and he sat across from her. The small table made for a romantic atmosphere. A beautiful water lily and candle floated in a water bowl in the center of the white tablecloth.

Sora called for the sweetest wine of the night and for the floor to ceiling windows, looking over the city be opened. They led out onto an empty patio, but the nice spring breeze filtered through the large wall/ window adorned with light white curtains. The fabric billowed softly.

"Wow, thank you." she sipped her wine in deep appreciation.

He complimented her beauty throughout the night and asked more questions that she casually avoided. She answered a few truthfully, such as her youth, but kept the more personal answers in her head.  
In return, she questioned him, and he simply avoided some as well. They played a game of ping pong questions and answers, truly arriving at little information about the other. Yet, they felt comfortable around each other. A deep flow of natural chemistry was between them, much like the flowing river to meet its ocean beloved.

They ate between their conversations, while he continuously told her to enjoy; that money was not an issue as she repeatedly attempted to turn down more course offers. He even ordered the most expensive dessert and delicacy. -French chocolate covered strawberries with mint, cream and edible gold leaf.—

She was amazed at his wealth, but she knew that he would quickly run out if he continued on spending like this.

"Are you sure money is not an issue?"She constantly asked.

"Do not worry about it." He looked her in the eyes only to reach across the table to wipe a chocolate smudge on the edge of her slightly opened lips.

From beneath her lashes, she looked back at him with a bashful blush. The bill arrived then, and Sora glared at the waiter to disrupt his moment. He stood and took hold of Kairi's hand and guided her to his car once the valet drove up to return his Bentley, "I'll take you home."

She gaped at his extravagant car, "You really don't have to, Sora."

He simply ignored her and helped her in the passenger seat; he went around and drove off.

"My address is-"She continued and helped him direct him to the correct home. He parked and made his way around to open her door in a matter of seconds. "Thank you so much. It was a very lovely night."

"No problem." He took the advantage and leaned in to her wanting lips. Their lips met in the moonlight, and both cherished the experience and energy pulled into the contact. Sora grasped her closer to his chest and gently caressed her cheek. When she pulled back for a breath, she opened her eyes to look up at his, only to mumble a slight "wow" at the beauty.

She spoke quietly, "Uhm. Call me, again, alright?"

"Of course." He gave her a quick kiss that she returned with equal force.

The next few days he called, always at night, but she couldn't have cared less, as long as he called, she was a girl in love, despite the tingling fear that he was using her. His outstanding features, shouldn't belong with a simple girl like her, is what she thought of herself. She had confidence, but not in comparison to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Weeks turned into months, as their every so often dates continued, and meetings in mini cafes constantly brought the couple joy.

He was perturbed only by the fact that he was falling deeper for her by the hour, and his assignment was not completed in the time he wanted it to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As time passed he eventually brought up the question that almost every girl wants to hear, "Will you marry me?"

They were at the same park they had first met, same time, but a year later. She bounced excitedly in place, "Oh my gosh!" She looked at the opal stone and back at him, "Yes!" She bounded up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as they engaged in a zealous kiss.

He smiled wide, "thank goodness!" Only far in the back of his mind did his work haunt him while he placed it on her left ring finger.

"Were you afraid I wouldn't answer 'yes'?" She was amused.

He looked down at her, holding her cheek but moved his hand to pat her Korean-style bun. "A little."

She giggled, "You're hopeless, Sora."

No arrangements were made for an actual wedding, since they only cared to be in each other's company.

A few nights later, after dinner at his loft, she showered. He set up his room with a few candles, at a safe distance from the posh king sized bed, with charcoal sheets, and a black comforter that he folded back to the foot of the bed.

He purchased pink and red rose petals that he arranged neatly and purposefully in the white room, he opened the bay window to let in the natural starlight.

She emerged in a white towel, "Babe, I didn't bring extra clothes…" She didn't continue as she looked around, "Sora?"

He emerged next to her, "Yeah?"

She jumped in surprise and laughed. "What is going o—" He cut her off with a kiss and took her onto bed. He was hovering above her, and that night the deed was done, together they loved one another in all its glory.

A week later she stayed over once again, but when she emerged, the same design was different, no rose petals, but he brought her a shirt of his to wear to bed, rather than her previous clothes. She smiled in appreciation and put on his buttoned up shirt. She wore frilly cotton boy shorts with his shirt and snuggled with Sora before she realized her throat was parched.

"Paupou, could you bring some juice?"

"Yeah, sure! He bounded off the bed carefully and entered the kitchen.

He went only to retrieve a vial from his pocket with a pale blue substance with a tiny label, 'Hydrogen Cyanide'. He broke off the tapered top to pour into a 'cool ice' flavored drink that was already a light blue. He tapped the bottom of the vial to remove all of the contents, only to leave the vial resting on the side of the counter. When he returned to her he gave her the blue sports drink, at her request.

She smiled brightly, full of energy, even at the late of night. He joined her in bed, and turned down the radio playing smooth jazz. He kissed her forehead while she drank 2/3 of the bottle.

She brushed some hair away from her eyes and met his piercing, sorrowful eyes. "I knew you were an assassin, Sora, but I fell in love with you anyway."

He held the back of her head in between the pillows. Realization dawned on him as he put the pieces together—the avoided questions, the vigilance, the strength, the submission-."You were supposed to kill me too, huh?"

"Yes." she looked away sadly and then returned his gaze quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were one too?"

She shrugged weakly, "Fear maybe, that we wouldn't have as long to be together?"

She quickly engaged him into a passionate kiss, but she had lined her lips with powdered cyanide that mixed with her saliva when he was getting her drink, "I love you." Her tangled hands fell from his hair and across her chest as she turned onto her side.

He gave a melancholic smile while he settled in, spooning her, "I'm in love with you. Goodnight, my beloved."

A few tears fell sideways from her closing eyes while she smiled reluctantly. Nausea overtook her and dragged her into unconsciousness. Soon following Sora latched onto his dying fiancée and snuggled into her neck and kissed her strawberry smelling hair. Immediately after, he too fell into unconsciousness with his own wet cheeks. Daylight quickly approached, as the dawn passed, and the early morning filtered through the curtains.

**A/N: Sad huh? If you hear the song, I know there are other interpretations, but I liked this one, so yeah. Review Please. Love Nano1012**


End file.
